lunaticoutpostfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Forum/@comment-87.4.88.213-20171224210434
LOP Logo ForumAudio ArchiveChatForum List Who's OnlineSearchMember ListCalendarFaqAdvertise on LOP?Bans Secure- / Safe Mode News news Glowing trees could replace street lights news The World’s First Nuclear Fusion Plant Nears Completion news Dwarf Planet Ceres' Bright Spots Suggest an Ancient Ocean news Navy Pilots Who Witnessed UFOs Revealed news Silver Bridge Collapse and Mothman news UFO over North Korea? news These odd, creepy stories will convince you this old castle in England is haunted news Journey to the Akashic Records news The Risks of Digital DNA news The Gulf Breeze UFO Wave - 30 Years Later news Television's Most Infamous Hack Is Still a Mystery 30 Years Later Username: Password: or Register Thread Closed back Back to Forum Thread Rating: 3 Vote(s) - 3.67 Average 1 2 3 4 5 Assad Did Nothing Wrong LoP Guest lop guest User ID: 395624 04-07-2017 10:54 PM Post: #1 Assad Did Nothing Wrong Advertisement He literally did nothing wrong. LoP Guest lop guest User ID: 406369 04-07-2017 11:04 PM Post: #2 RE: Assad Did Nothing Wrong Same with all the CIA led "Arab Spring" leaders who were murdered and replaced. Spiddy Registered User User ID: 320628 04-07-2017 11:05 PM Posts: 74,087 Post: #3 RE: Assad Did Nothing Wrong He stayed in the hope of further profits instead of cutting his losses and running off with all the money. That's what he did wrong. “As democracy is perfected, the office of president represents, more and more closely, the inner soul of the people. On some great and glorious day the plain folks of the land will reach their heart's desire at last and the White House will be adorned by a downright moron.” H.L. Mencken 1920. LoP Guest lop guest User ID: 396838 04-07-2017 11:31 PM Post: #4 RE: Assad Did Nothing Wrong LoP Guest Wrote: (04-07-2017 10:54 PM) He literally did nothing wrong. Yes he did. LoP Guest lop guest User ID: 397407 04-07-2017 11:34 PM Post: #5 RE: Assad Did Nothing Wrong LoP Guest Wrote: (04-07-2017 10:54 PM) He literally did nothing wrong. He stood in the path of the Greater Israel ! LoP Guest lop guest User ID: 413776 04-07-2017 11:35 PM Post: #6 RE: Assad Did Nothing Wrong I'm sure he is a real sweetheart of a guy. TheKeyling lop guest User ID: 409388 04-07-2017 11:36 PM Post: #7 RE: Assad Did Nothing Wrong Spiddy Wrote: (04-07-2017 11:05 PM) He stayed in the hope of further profits instead of cutting his losses and running off with all the money. That's what he did wrong. You are referring to the democratically elected President of Syria? doomed LoP Guest lop guest User ID: 413787 04-07-2017 11:37 PM Post: #8 RE: Assad Did Nothing Wrong LoP Guest Wrote: (04-07-2017 10:54 PM) He literally did nothing wrong. Is that you again, Assad? Kkqqcpdh He Man Subscriber: Goat Monkey wannbe User ID: 336961 04-07-2017 11:37 PM Posts: 28,623 Post: #9 RE: Assad Did Nothing Wrong Assad stepped in it, then he didn't scrape it off his shoes, then he walked thru the kitchen onto the living room rug. Now the blood and entrails are everywhere and the chemicals are leaching into the body politic. It's a bloody mess. And he did it. He stepped right in it. Ground his heals into their flesh. Jhikpghf Making LOP Great again since 06-07-2013! k8nVlcA.jpg Trumpstein It's a great year for kleptocratic regimes, oligarchies, plutocracies and autocratic hell holes. Spiddy Registered User User ID: 320628 04-07-2017 11:46 PM Posts: 74,087 Post: #10 RE: Assad Did Nothing Wrong TheKeyling Wrote: (04-07-2017 11:36 PM) Spiddy Wrote: (04-07-2017 11:05 PM) He stayed in the hope of further profits instead of cutting his losses and running off with all the money. That's what he did wrong. You are referring to the democratically elected President of Syria? doomed ''Democratically elected' doesn't translate perfectly into Arabic... They do things differently over there. “As democracy is perfected, the office of president represents, more and more closely, the inner soul of the people. On some great and glorious day the plain folks of the land will reach their heart's desire at last and the White House will be adorned by a downright moron.” H.L. Mencken 1920. (This post was last modified: 04-07-2017 11:47 PM by Spiddy.) LoP Guest lop guest User ID: 413794 04-07-2017 11:47 PM Post: #11 RE: Assad Did Nothing Wrong LoP Guest Wrote: (04-07-2017 11:34 PM) LoP Guest Wrote: (04-07-2017 10:54 PM) He literally did nothing wrong. He stood in the path of the Greater Israel ! Jhikpghf Thread Closed back Back to Forum View a Printable Version Send this Thread to a Friend Subscribe to this thread Export as PDF Contact UsConspiracy Forum. No reg. required! Return to TopReturn to ContentRSS Syndication mybboard.net Disclosure: Lunaticoutpost.com is a participant in the Amazon Services LLC Associates Program , an affiliate advertising program designed to provide a means for sites to earn advertising fees by advertising and linking to Amazon.com. Amazon, the Amazon logo, MYHABIT, and the MYHABIT logo are trademarks of Amazon.com, Inc. or its affiliates. Terms of Service : Don't be a pest to the forum. No profanity in thread-titles or usernames No excessive profanity in posts No Racism, Antisemitism + Hate No calls for violence against anyone.. Disclaimer: This website exists for fun and discussion only. The reader is responsible for discerning the validity, factuality or implications of information posted here, be it fictional or based on real events. The content of posts on this site, including but not limited to links to other web sites, are the expressed opinion of the original poster and are in no way representative of or endorsed by the owners or administration of this website. The posts on this website are the opinion of the specific author and are not statements of advice, opinion, or factual information on behalf of the owner or administration of LunaticOutPost.Com. The owners or administration of this website can't be hold responsible for content hosted on sites that posters link to in; including, but not limited to, posts, signatures, private messages and such. This site may contain content not suitable for minors and if you feel you might be offended by such content, you should log off immediately. Fair Use Notice: This site may contain copyrighted material the use of which has not always been specifically authorized by the copyright owner. Users may make such material available in an effort to advance awareness and understanding of issues relating to civil rights, economics, individual rights, international affairs, liberty, science & technology, etc. We believe this constitutes a 'fair use' of any such copyrighted material. The material on this site is distributed without profit to those who have expressed a prior interest in receiving the included information for research and educational purposes. In accordance with industry accepted best practices we ask that users limit their copy / paste of copyrighted material to the relevant portions of the article you wish to discuss (no more than 50% of the source material) provide a link back to the original article and provide your original comments / criticism in your post with the article. If you are a legal copyright holder or a designated agent for such and you believe a post on this website falls outside the boundaries of "Fair Use" and legitimately infringes on yours or your clients copyright please contact protected Privacy Policy: This website is owned by : Marco Zwaneveld Drijfriemstraat 52 2516 XR The Hague Netherlands. I will not rent, sell, share or otherwise disclose your personal information to any third party. We might contact you from time to time regarding your purchases or the services (like forums and announcement lists) you have subscribed to. Some of the 3rd party advertisers on lunaticoutpost.com may use cookies to track peformance and/or to serve relevant ads. If you wish to read more and/or opt out of such cookies, please visit: http://www.networkadvertising.org/choices/